Was it fate, or was it God?
by WannabeSoldier
Summary: Ruby and her Family went to Bavaria in Germany for winter holidays. But a terrible accident happens as a cablecar crashes. Will Ruby die in cold thick woods, or will she live?
1. Prolouge

**Was it fate, or was it God?**

 **Welcome to my new Fanfiction. It won't too long, maybe a few chapters.**

 **All charachters belong to RoosterTeeth, I only own the Story and my OC's.**

 **Prolouge**

It was a nice day, Ruby and her Family went to Bavaria in Germany for holidays.

Today they are making a trip to the Fellhorn, it's a mountain. Every station go two cablecars.

Currently they are waiting to enter a cablecar.

"Dad, are you sure that cablecar isn't a death trap?", asked Rubyin a scared tone.

"Don't worry Ruby, this things may be old, but they are getting checked every day.",said Taiyang.

Ruby put her card into the scanner of the turnstile, as Taiyang put his card into the scanner light flashed red, signaling that the maximum amount of passengers was reached.

"Well, looks like you have to wait for us Ruby", said Yang.

Ruby was terrified, she never liked cablecars, they always gave her a very unpleasant feeling.

'Don't worry Ruby, it's going to be ok.', she tried to calm herself down, but it didn't work.

The cablecar started moving.

'The Ground is so far away' She looked around and saw a boy that was totaly calm. 'How can he be so calm.' Everybody was calm, even the dog a couple took with them was calm.

'Am I the only one scared here, I think I'm just paranoid.

Suddenly the cablecar started to shake, then came to a complete halt. The cablecar driver said, that everyone needs to stay calm.

Ruby was beyond terrified.

Then everything went quick, she heard a loud noise and she lost the ground under her feet.

'Is this how I die?', she thought to herself tears streaming down her face.

Everything went black.

 **What do you guys think? Leave a Review! I hope you enjoyed it. Update Soon.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Was it fate, or was it God?**

 **Welcome to my new Fanfiction. It won't be too long maybe a few chapters.**

 **All charachters belong to RoosterTeeth, I only own the Story and my OC's.**

"..." = Speaking

'...' = Thoughts

(German/English) = Language (If needed)

 **Chapter 1: Still Alive**

Ruby heard a Voice, a young male Voice, saying something in a language she doesn't understand, but she asumed it was German.

"... and Number 14. 14 dead people and propably a lot more. Only survivors are me and the girl that I resuscitated.'' (German)

'Am I dead?', asked Ruby herself. No, she wasn't dead.

Ruby opened her eyes. She could see that her body was covered in blood, but somebody washed it off. She smelled like she bathed in blood and in disinfectant. She was freezing, somebody pulled her jacket off. Her right leg was bandaged and it hurt a lot. What Ruby saw next was a sight she wished she would never have seen. A young woman, dead, throat impaled by a stick. A old man, hanging in a tree, his guts spilled. A small girl, her neck twisted. The only thing she heard before she fainted was "Scheisse".

Ruby woke up, sweating and with a heavy breath. 'Was everything a bad dream?'

She didn't realy wanted to open her eyes, but she did. It was no dream, it was real.

"Oh, you're awake." (German)

Ruby turned around. Behind her stands a tall boy. He wears a snow suit, a snowboard helmet and snowboard googles oddly he also wears disposable gloves instead of winter gloves.

"What?", asked Ruby.

"Oh, you speak english. So, how are you feeling?"

"Well, my right leg hurts and my chest hurts."

"You broke your right leg and your chest hurts because I had to resuscitate you."

Ruby starts to blush. The boy gives her jacket back and then he looks at her. He starts to laugh.

"Mouth-to-mouth resuscitation is no reason to start blushing, I didn't kiss you."

'How can he be so calm? Everywhere are dead people.', thought Ruby.

"Where am I?", asked she.

"In the middle of the woods in the mountains. Here is the problem number one, you have connection on the Fellhorn, but not in this thick woods. Problem number 2 is we are hard to make out on thermal-vision cameras. Problem number three is that the sun is setting and they will stop to search for us until tomorrow, a search helicopter already flew a few times over us when you were passed out, but they didn't found us. Good thing is that I have good equipment and a flashlight that can be seen over a great distance. Problem number 4, I lost this flashlight and I need to find it. Problem number 5, it's winter, we could freeze to death and making a fire wouldn't be a good idea in woods this thick, we would die due to a forest fire in the middle of winter."

"How can they find us?"

"Rescue dogs, but this will take some time, too much time."

Ruby looked around and saw that she was covered in a rescue foil.

"Where did you get this from?"

He pointed at a first-aid back next to her.

"From this and from my dad's backpack."

"Is he...", Ruby mentaly slapped herself, but it was too late. She looked at the boy.

"No no no, don't worry, he is already ontop of the mountain, he send me back because we forgot our backpacks at the first station.", said the boy pointing at the backpack on his back and on a very big backpack behind him. "My Father got first-aid stuff and the ... snowboard equiptment in this." Then he looked at Ruby, then he went to the backpack and pulled out a red and white coulored snow suit, a helmet, gloves and googles. "Here, these should fit you, you're around my sisters body size."

"Thank you", Ruby said with a deep blush.

"Stop blushing, you're making this akward."

"Sorry, erm, what is your name?"

"Sören Richter and yours?"

"Ruby Rose."

"He, the name suits you, especialy with your hair colour."

Ruby starts to blush a third time.

"Stop blushing.", he says and starts to laugh.

"Stop making compliments.", she complains and her blush gets deeper.

"Ok ok, so, do you want to keep freezing or do you want to put this clothes on?"

"Only if you look away."

The Sören starts to laugh again.

"You just put the snow suit over your regular clothes, keeps you even more warm. Huh, do you hear this too?"

"Yes, it's very quiet, what is that?"

"It's a siren."

The siren howled up and down for a minute, then everything was quiet again . Sören wasn't happy.

"What does this mean?"

"We are near to the austrian border, so two things are possible, if it was a german siren, then it could mean, this accident is a very big disaster or a avalanche, if it was a austrian siren, well, it means, search for a save place, a car won't be save enough, so it's most likely a avalanche then. I hope it was a german one."

Ruby was scared.

 **New Chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review please. See ya in da next Chapter..**


	3. Chapter 2: The Long Dark

**Was it fate, or was it God?**

 **Welcome to my new Fanfiction. It won't be too long maybe a few chapters.**

 **All charachters belong to RoosterTeeth, I only own the Story and my OC's.**

"..." = Speaking

'...' = Thoughts

(German/English) = Language (If needed)

 **Chapter 2: The Long Dark**

"A avalanche?", asked Ruby scared.

"We are in the woods. Our chance of surving a avalanche is higher.", said Sören.

"But we could still die?"

"Yes, falling trees could crush you. Oh, wait. Austria is on the other side of the mountain."

Ruby was on little bit reliefed. But she still needs to get into the snow suit.

"Erm, could you help me?", asked Ruby with a blush.

"Do you always blush when you ask a other person something?"

"Erm, erm..."

"Really? What do you want me to help you with?"

"Getting into the snow suit."

"Why don't ya just say that?"

Getting the snow suit over Rubys broken leg is a bit difficult.

"Ok Ruby, this might hurt a bit."

"What do you AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH..."

Sören instantly covered her mouth with his hand.

"Not so loud,or you will start an avalanche if you scream this loud."

Ruby nodded with tears in her eyes. Dressing her up was pretty easy, but getting Ruby to a other position is difficult.

"We need something for the night. I could build an igloo."

With that being said Sören started to build an Igloo. After an hour it was finished.

"Now I need to move you into the igloo."

"How do you want to do this."

"My father is working for the German Federal Agency for Technical Relief, so I gonna use the firefighter's lift."

"Eh?"

Sören picked her up and carried her on his shoulders. Ruby the shy girl, ofcourse started to blush, again. Sören layed her down in the igloo. Branches with leaves were layed out on thw floor.

"How did you build it this fast?"

"You didn't saw it?"

"No."

"I used a foldable spade. You should eat something."

The only thing they had were a few candy bars and a few sandwichs. After they ate they went to sleep. Ruby tried to sleep but she couldn't.

'...and what if Yang thinks I am dead, shw would be devastated.'

"Ruby, why are you still awake?"

"I am thinking about my mom, my dad and my sister. Why are you still awake."

Sören just gave a small laugh.

"Because... there is a person lying next me sighing nonstop for the last 30 minutes. Don't you dare to start to blush again."

Ruby was already blushing since Sören asked why she was still awake. After some time passed she started to sleep.

As Sören woke up in the next morning, he saw a sight that made him giggle like a small girl. Ruby was hugging him and drooling in her sleep. Ruby woke up, first she didn't realised her situation.

"Booh."

Ruby screamed in panic but was silenced by Sören.

"Pssh, quiet. You 'ear that. A helicopter, sadly it wouldn't notice us, because of the trees."

"Erm I-i I I ne-need t-t-to...", Ruby was blushing as red as a tomato.

"Yes?"

"I need t-t-to to to..."

"Come on, it can't be that bad."

"I need to pee.", said Ruby with a small voice.

 **A few akward minutes later**

"Ruby stop blushing already. It's 20 minutes since you peed and your still blushing."

"How can this be not akward for you?"

"Well, I grew up with a sister who can faint every moment. Both my parents work hard to get money to support her. So, since both aren't always at home, I need to clean her in the shower since we were kids."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be."

"What are we going to do, stay here?"

"No, I want to try to reach a road. This could take some time, I would say, three days."

"Three days? How am I supposed to walk."

"I try to make a makeshift-orthosis for your leg."

 **1 hour later**

"Took me long enough to build this thing. Though you can't walk normal with that thing, you can still walk slowly. So, the way to a road could take up four to five days, but we could still be found before we reach a road."

"So what about food?"

"I will search in every bag around here for food, water and other things."

"Shouldn't I help?"

"No, last time you saw dead people you fainted. If you faint again while standing you could hurt yourself."

 **After gathering everything**

"Ruby, I said it will be fine, we have enough for four persons."

Suddenly a dog came out of nowhere. The dog jumps at Ruby and licks her face.

"Stop that, you tickle me."

"Huh, that's a rescue dog."

The dog barks in the direction he came from and walks slowly back.

"Sören, I think she wants to show us something."

They follow the dog as fast as they can. The dog comes to a halt und sits down.

"What exactly did she want to show us?",asks Ruby

"I don't know. Maybe she waits for her owner."

"Help me please I need help!"

 **Cliffhanger, I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review please. See ya in da next Chapter..**


	4. Chapter 3: Survival of the

**Was it fate, or was it God?**

 **Welcome to my new Fanfiction. It won't be too long maybe a few chapters.**

 **All charachters belong to RoosterTeeth, I only own the Story and my OC's.**

"..." = Speaking

'...' = Thoughts

(German/English) = Language (If needed)

 **Chapter 3: Survival of the...**

"Help me I'm stuck between two rocks." (German)

Sören and Ruby looked to the sorce of the noise. It was a man, lying on the ground, his leg stuck between two rocks with blood oozing from his leg. The man is a  
rescue dog handler.

"What happened?", asked Ruby.

"You two from England?", asked the man. (English)

"No, she is from America. I am from Germany.", said Sören.

"My dog Maya found a trace, I followed her, then I was stuck between these rocks, i couldn't see them, they were completly covered in snow."

"Is your leg hurt badly?", asked Ruby.

"It ain't hurt."

"But there's blood."

The man looked at his leg.

"Damn, that is my grape juice. Could you two try to move the rocks please?"

"How did you not notice that?" ,asked Sören.

"I was busier with trying to get free than looking for wounds, or in this case for my grape juice."

"I can try to move it."

"My name is Helmut Wegener, what are your names?"

"My name is Sören Richter."

"I am Ruby Rose."

"Good Sören can you try to move these rocks, I think it's to hard to move for Ruby with her leg."

"How do you know my leg is broken?"

"I didn't know it's broken, but that makeshift splint said it all."

"So, can you call for help?", asked Ruby with a big smile.

"Yes, wait a second."

Helmut tries to communicate with his radio, but it won't work.

"What is wrong with the Radio?", asks Sören.

"Huh, you noticed it too. I don't know why, I changed the batteries before we got dispatched."

As Helmut checks the batteries he instantly throws the radio a few meters away.

"What's wrong?", asks Ruby.

"One of the batteries was leaking, the Radio is useles, I have nothing to clean it."

"That's very bad. Where are you ordered to go when you found survivors?", aks Sören.

"I am ordered to go to a clearing. They say it's possible that they can't send a helicopter if the weather gets too bad. Are there any other survivors?"

"No, you should make yourself a picture of the situation. I counted 18 dead people around the small area. It looks real bad, try to not throw up."

"Is it realy this bad?"

"Yes, Ruby immediatly fainted after seeing the dead."

-Linebreak-

"So, this is your camp."

"Yes, Sören made the Iglu."

"I see, where are the de..."

"Are you okay?"

*Buuurgh*

"That answers my Question. Ruby, are you okay? Ruby? Oh come on, you can't faint every time you see a dead person."

 **Sorry for the short chapter, next one will be longer.**


End file.
